Lost and Found
by chendae
Summary: "Hatiku terlalu sakit,seolah-olah aku telah kehilangan hatiku. Namun saat aku bersamamu, seolah-olah aku mulai menemukan serpihan hatiku." "Aku hampir hilang dan tenggelam dalam kelamnya kehidupan cinta, dan aku berterimakasih kepada Jongdae yang telah membuatku menemukan dataran disekitarku." / Crack Pair! Suchen, etc [Bertambah seiring jalannya cerita]
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Cast: Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

And others

Author: Chendae

Length: Chaptered (1 of ?)

Warning! Yaoi! DLDR! RnR please :3

Summary: "Hatiku terlalu sakit,seolah-olah aku telah kehilangan hatiku. Namun saat aku bersamamu, seolah-olah aku mulai menemukan serpihan hatiku." "Aku hampir hilang dan tenggelam dalam kelamnya kehidupan cinta, dan aku berterimakasih kepada Jongdae yang telah membuatku menemukan dataran disekitarku." "Ini tunanganku, Zhang Yixing." "Aniya, aku tidak mencintainya, Kris." / Crack Pair! Suchen, etc [Nambah seiring jalannya cerita]

•―•

"Yo Kyungsoo!"

Jongdae meneriakkan Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan bulgogi Bibi Han di kantin dan membuat hampir seisi kantin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka.

"Kim Chen! Bisakah kau kecilkan suara sumbang mu itu?! Seluruh kantin memperhatikan asal kau tahu!"

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin sambil tersenyum aneh dan menggumamkan '_mianhae_.' Namun, ada seseorang yang membuatnya menghentikan mengedarkan pandangannya ketika menemukan Kim Jongin sedang menatap penuh makna kepada sahabat kecil nya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Aish!_ Wae geurae_?!"

"Apa yang salah denganmu?! Pipimu memerah dan kau terus menatap _namja_ brengsek itu!"

"_Namja_ brengsek?! Ya! Dia punya nama! Aish, kau ini kenapa?!"

"_Ma_! Kenapa kau memarahiku?! Aku hanya tidak suka dengannya! Jangan memarahiku! Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, tetapi bukan _namja_ _tengik _itu!"

"Ya! Pergi saja kau!"

"_Arra_! Kalau kau maunya begitu!"

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal keluar dari kantin sambil bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menyebalkan apabila sudah berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

•―•

"Aish! Do Kyungsoo bisa-bisanya ka-ouch! Ya!"

Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam orang yang telah menabraknya barusan.

"Ah, _mianhae_, Jongdae-ah. _Gwaenchana_?"

Namja itu, Kim Joonmyeon. Namja yang pernah mengambil hatinya sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama mereka.

"A-a-ah ne, Joonmyeon _hyung, nan gwaenchana_."

"_Jeongmal?_ _Geotjimal anitji?_"

"_Aniya, nan jeongmallyeosseo_."

Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya unruk membantu Jongdae berdiri sebagai tanda pertolongannya kepada Jongdae, kemudian menariknya untuk duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Emm, Jongdae-ah/Joonmyeon _hyung_."

"Emhhmm/mhhmm."

"Jong-/Hyu-"

Jongdae dan Joonmyeon sama-sama membulatkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya mereka mennikmati ciuman 'ketidak-sengajaan' mereka.

Bibir itu. Bibir yang Joonmyeon rindukan selama 2 tahun belakangan. Bibir yang jauh lebih menggoda daripada bibir-bibir yang diwarnai dengan _lipstick_ berwarna _glamour_ di _club_ malam.

_FLASHBACK_

'_Jongdae-ah, jadilah kekasihku!'_

_Joonmyeon mengatakannya saat ia sedang melakukan jadwal siarannya saat istirahat makan siang._

_UHUKK_

'_Berikan jawabanmu sepulang sekolah, Jongdae-ah! Kutunggu di depan kelasmu, _saranghae_!'_

_Dan kalimat tersebut merupakan penutup siaran siang seorang Kim Joonmyeon._

•―•

'_Ja-ja-jadi-jadi, ba-bag-bagaiman-a ja-jawabanmu!'_

_Jongdae tersenyum lucu melihat kegugupan Joonmyeon._

'Nado saranghae_, Joonmyeon _hyung_.'_

_FLASHBACK END_

Tanpa mereka sadari, air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi mereka. Ada keinginan Joonmyeon untuk menarik Jongdae kembali kedalam pelukannya, tetapi ia takut Jongdae masih kecewa padanya dan berfikir bahwa Joonmyeon adalah orang yang lepas dari kesalahan. Ada harapan pada Jongdae agar Joonmyeon menariknya kembali kepelukannya, namun rasa kecewa bahwa Joonmyeon adalah orang yang lepas dari kesalahan masih ada dalam hatinya.

_FLASHBACK_

'_Jongdae-ah, _mian_ aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkencan. Aku sedang menemani saudaraku yang sakit di rumah sakit,' Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan nada resah. Seolah-olah ia panik dengan kondisi saudaranya._

_Jongdae tahu bahwa Joonmyeon sedang berbohong._

'_Berkencanlah dengan Kris-ge, _hyung_,' Jongdae berusaha menahan getaran dalam nada bicaranya._

_Ia tidak ingin Joonmyeon tau kalau ia menangis. Ia tidak ingin Joonmyeon tau kalau ia sedih._

'_Ma! Jongdae-ah!'_

_PIP_

_Jongdae memutuskan koneksi telfon mereka, kemudian duduk di bangku taman pertama kali mereka berkencan._

_Tes_

_Satu tetes air mata lolos dari manik _hazel_ nya._

'Yeoboseo_.'_

'_Joonmyeon _hyung_, temui aku di taman biasa, jebal.'_

'_Ne. Nanti sore pukul 4. _Arraseo_?'_

'Eo_.'_

•―•

_Joonmyeon berlari dari sekolahnya langsung ke taman.. tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak sekolah dengan taman, tetapi ia sudah telat! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janjinya dengan Jongdae hanya demi sebuah rapat OSIS, yang bisa dibilang hanyalah sebuah rapat tanpa tujuan –pada saat itu-,?_

'_Jongdae-ah, maaf aku telat, tad-'_

'_Kita akhiri saja. Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyusahkanmu. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak bisa memandang yang lain. Maaf kalau aku membebanimu. Terima kasih atas 1 tahun ini, _hyung_. _Saranghae_.'_

_FLASHBACK END_

Joonmyeon melepaskan ciumannya ketika melihat wajah Jongdae memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Jongdae-ah."

Jongdae berusaha memberanikan dirinya menatap manik indah Joonmyeon.

"Kembalilah padaku. Maafkan aku dan semua kesalahan ku yang telah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku atas semuanya. Kita mulai dari awal, _arra_?"

"Rasanya sakit, _hyung_," Jongdae memukul-mukul dada Joonmyeon lemah, kemudian membiarkan airmata lolos dari manik _hazel_ nya.

"Hiks hiks," Jongdae menaruh kepalanya di dada Joonmyeon dan mulai menangis sesenggukan.

Hey, kemana Jongdae yang ceria? Periang? Pengganggu orang? Selalu tersenyum?

Jongdae tetaplah Jongdae. Jongdae yang bertopeng ceria namun rapuh didalamnya. Jongdae yang akan tersenyum diatas tangisnya. Jongdae yang akan bahagia didepan sedihnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian lalu terulang, _hyung_," Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian dimana Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

_FLASHBACK_

'_Jongdae-ah, bisa kita bertemu ditaman?'_

'_Maaf_ hyung_, aku sedang sibuk sekarang.'_

_Jongdae berbohong. Jongdae hanya tidak ingin memberi tetesan cuka pada luka dihatinya dengan melihat wajah malaikat Joonmyeon._

'Jebal_, Jongdae-ah.'_

_Jongdae menghela napasnya. Ia tau Joonmyeon akan melakukan apa saja agar Jongdae mau menuruti apa katanya._

'Arra_, pukul berapa?'_

'_Sekarang.'_

_Jongdae mendecakkan lidahnya sebal._

'Arraseo_. Tunggu aku.'_

•―•

'_Jongdae-ah, aku harus melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertama dan satu tahun sekolah menengah atas ku di China. Kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas aku akan kembali lagi, aku harap kau mengihklaskanku untuk pergi kesana.'_

'_Aku bahkan tidak merasa keberatan, _hyung_.'_

_Joonmyeon tersenyum pedih mengetahui Jongdae benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya lagi._

_Jongdae merasakan ngilu yang sangat di hatinya melihat senyum Joonmyeon._

_Bohong apabila ia mengatakan ia mengikhlaskan Joonmyeon untuk pergi ke China. Bohong apabila ia tidak peduli dengan Joonmyeon sekarang. __Nyatanya, ia bahkan berharap agar Joonmyeon menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya._

'Arraseo_,_ mianhae_ telah menyakitimu, annyeong,' Joonmyeon tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongdae yang kini terisak dalam diam._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang kesekian lagi, _hyung_," ucap Jongdae pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Joonmyeon menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"_Mianhada_, aku telah meninggalkanmu."

"_Aniya, gwaenchana_. Hanya saja, aku, tidak kuat untuk merasakan sakitnya tidak dianggap."

Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Diam. Tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Semua ucapan Jongdae itu benar, tidak ada yang salah satupun tentang perlakuan Joonmyeon kepada Jongdae di masa lalu.

"Jongdae-ah," Joonmyeon mengangkat pelan dagu Jongdae agar ia bisa menatap matanya dalam.

"Berikan aku jawabanmu besok, sepulang sekolah, _arraseo_?"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_, aku duluan. _Annyeong_."

"Eo," Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi Jongdae yang terus berjalan seiring menghilangnya Jongdae dari pandangan Joonmyeon.

TBC/END?

Hello~

Aku lagi nyoba bikin ff chaptered HE HE

Ini aja aku nyelesain di sekolah waktu dateng kepagian, trus beberapa temen cowo malah ngomongin gajelas gitu -_-

Trus daripada gabut aku lanjutin ff, lumayan lah, ff chaptered pertama HE HE

Yasudahlah, review kalian untuk perbaikan penulisan guee, gomawooo~~

Chendae, 20/03/2015, 06.21, Indonesia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Cast: Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

And others

Author: Chendae

Length: Chaptered (2 of ?)

Warning! Yaoi! DLDR! RnR please :3

Summary: "Hatiku terlalu sakit,seolah-olah aku telah kehilangan hatiku. Namun saat aku bersamamu, seolah-olah aku mulai menemukan serpihan hatiku." "Aku hampir hilang dan tenggelam dalam kelamnya kehidupan cinta, dan aku berterimakasih kepada Jongdae yang telah membuatku menemukan dataran disekitarku." "Ini tunanganku, Zhang Yixing." "Aniya, aku tidak mencintainya, Kris." / Crack Pair! Suchen, dll [Nambah seiring jalannya cerita]

•―•

Haloo, akhirnya aku update /tepuk tangan/ ya walaupun gaada yang nunggu :'

Selama ini gaada mood buat ngelanjutin, review Cuma 2, berasa gaada yang baca, jadi males lanjutin :'

Tapi temen aku bilang suruh lanjutin, demi temen apa sih yang nggak (?)

Btw ada kata yg aku ganti yaa dari chapter 1, tp yg di chapter 1 nya ngga aku gantii ehe ehe ehe :-D

RnR _JUSEYOOOO_ :3

•―•

"Berikan aku jawabanmu sepulang sekolah, di taman kita kencan dahulu, _arraseo_?"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_, aku duluan._ Annyeong_."

"_Eo_," Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi Jongdae yang terus berjalan seiring menghilangnya Jongdae dari pandangannya

•―•

Jongdae mendudukkan pelan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman, sambil menghela napasnya pelan.

"Taman ini merupakan saksi bisu kencan pertama kita, saksi bisu kau mengambil ciuman pertama ku, saksi bisu goresan pedih di hatiku, dan saksi bisu dimana kau mencampakkan ku begitu saja dengan berkencan dengan Kris-_ge_, Joonmyeon _hyung_," ucap Jongdae bermonolog.

"Ya. Maaf dan terimakasih atas itu semua."

Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya kaget menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Dengan cepat Jongdae berdiri menghadap orang tersebut.

"Maaf? Terima kasih? Untuk?"

"Ya, maaf. Untuk memberi goresan pedih di hatimu dan mencampakkan mu begitu saja. Dan terimakasih. Untuk kencan pertama kita dan ciuman pertamamu, Jongdae-ah."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Joonmyeon _hyung_."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. Jongdae-nya masih seperti yang dulu. Jongdae yang pemalu bersamanya, namun memalukan bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo, sahabat karibnya.

Tunggu. Jongdae-nya? Apakah ia masih pantas menyebut Jongdae dengan sebutan Jongdae-nye? Setelah ia memberi banyak goresan di hati Jongdae?

"_Gwaenchana_. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban? Maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Pertanyaanku tadi di sekolah."

"Ah itu, iya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku lagi, kan, _hyung_?"

"Hei, tentu saja."

"Ani, jangan tersinggung. Tadi aku bertanya pada Baekkie dan Chanyeol, katanya mereka takut kau mencampakkanku seperti yang lalu," ucap Jongdae lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongdae-ah, tatap aku."

Joonmyeon mengangkat pelan dagu Jongdae sehingga Joonmyeon dapat menatap mata berair Jongdae.

"_Uljima_," Joonmyeon mengelus pelan pipi tirus Jongdae, "Tatap ke dalam mataku, apa aku berbohong?"

Jongdae yakin Joonmyeon tidak akan menyakitinya, saat ini. Namun, bagaimana besok? Atau detik dan menit berikutnya?

"Percayalah padaku."

"_Arraseo_."

"_Ne_?" Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau berusaha menarikku kembali ke dalam rengkuhan mu kan, _hyung_? Ini aku, aku kembali," ucap Jongdae yakin dengan senyuman manisnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Jongdae erat.

"_Saranghae_, Jongdae-ah," ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengecup pelan dahi Jongdae.

"_Nado saranghae_, Joonmyeon _hyung_," balas Jongdae sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

•―•

"_MWOYA_?! JONGDAE _PABBOYA_ AISH _JINJJA_!"

"YA BYUNBAEK! KECILKAN SUARAMU!

Jongdae harus menerima teriakkan keras Baekhyun tepat disamping telinganya ketika Jongdae mengatakan dirinya menjadlin hubungan lagi dengan seorang Kim Joonmyeon, siswa baru kelas sebelah kelas Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menaruh pantatnya diatas kursi yang tersedia disamping kursi Baekhyun.

"Hei, Kyungsoo-ah, kemana Chanyeol?

"_Mollayo_," jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

"Ya Kyungsoo-ah, kau masih marah padaku soal kemarin?" Jongdae bangkit dari kursinya menuju bagian depan meja Kyungsoo, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya menyejajarkan dengan tinggi meja Kyungsoo,"_Mianhae_, maafka akuuu, akuu tidakk sengajaaaaa."

"Hng."

"_Wae_?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Jongdae yang berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo agar tidak marah lagi.

Jongdae menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang kini berada disampingnya.

GREP

"HUWEEEEEEE BAEKHYUN-AH, KYUNGSOO MARAH PADAKUUU_. EOTTOKHAEEE_?!"

"KYAAAAA JONGDAE-AH KAU INI KENAPA?!"

"Ya! Jongdae dan Baekhyun _hyung_ diamlah! Jongdae _hyung_, aku sudah tidak marah padamu! Berhenti menangis! Baek _hyung_! Bawa Jongdae hyung ke tempatnya lagi!"

Jongdae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"_Jinjja_?! Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku, Kyungsoo-ah?!"

"_Ne_. Bermarahan denganmu itu sangat menyusahkan. Setiap menit mengatakan 'Kyungsoo-aahhh' atau 'Jangann maraahhh' aish itu menjijikkan. Kukira itu Jongin yang mengirimiku pesan di _line_, ternyata kau. Kau ini kenapa namanya harus Jong juga _sih_?! Untung kau tidak sejelek Lee _Seonsaengnim_, kalau kau sejelek itu, aku bersumpah akan selalu mencela mu!"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun hanya mengerjapka kedua matanya polos menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak beraturan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"_Molla_. Kapan kau datang, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik Jongdae untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Tidak lama setelah Kyungsoo mengoceh barusan," ucap Chanyeol santai sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!"

Danseruan dari Lee _Seonsaengnim_ tersebut akhirnya mengheningkan kelas paling ramai seangkatan itu.

•―•

"Hei, apa Jongdae ada di kelas?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada salah satu siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Jongdae.

"Tentu saja. Ia sedang bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa."

"Tidak ke kantin?"

"Mereka? Oh mereka jarang ke kantin."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja, hanya ada mereka berlima."

"Lima?"

"Kim Jongin. Siswa kelas 1, kekasih Kyungsoo."

"Ahh, _gomapta_!"

"Ne."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar mendapati Jongdae sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika mendapati Kyungsoo memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya ketika ia terus menerus diledek oleh Jongin.

Jongdae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelasnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah mendpatai Joonmyeon sedang memperhatikanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menemukan gelagat aneh dari Jongdae mengarahkan pandangannya dan mendapati Joonmyeon sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereja.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya mengajak Joonmyeon untuk bergabung sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon dan Jongdae bergantian sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah mereka.

"Ya! Jongdae-ah! Kekasihmu berada di pintu _lho_! Kenapa tak kau ajak kesini, iya kan Chanyeol-ah?"

"_Ne_! Ahh lihat! Joonmyeon _hyung_ berjalan ke arah sini!"

"Kyaaa Jongdae-ah bagaimana bisa manusia kotak sepertimu mendapatkan kekasih setampan Joonmyeon _hyung_?! Aish Jongdae-ah!"

Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang menarik bangku untuk duduk disampingnya.

Rasanya Jongdae ingin mencair saja ketika Joonmyeon dengan mudahnya mengacak-acak rambut Jongdae pelan dan berkata, "Kau manis hari ini. Sangat manis," dengan suara beratnya.

Sebenarnya biasa saja. Hanya saja Jongdae saja yang lebay. Lebay? Yah, Jongdae memang sangat lebay.

•―•

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah ponsel nya yang ia biarkan tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Ayo turun ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap!"

"_Ne, eomma_!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah rumahnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya dan membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasurnya.

TING!

**Jongin: hyung eodiga?**

**Jongin: kyungsoo hyung?**

**Jongin: hyung, mian tadi aku sibuk**

**Jongin: hyung kau sudah makan malam?**

**Jongin: hyung kau sedang belajar ya?**

**Jongin: hyuuung jangan mengacuhkankuuu**

**Jongin: hyuuung kau marahh?**

•―•

Jongdae tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Baru saja genap 27 jam ia kembali menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon namun ia merasa seolah-olah Joonmyeon adalah hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya, setelah sahabat-sahabatnya dan Do ahjussi dan ahjumma. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian dimana Jongin, Kyunsgoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menggodanya karena wajahnya sangat merah karena ada Joonmyeon yang duduk disampingnya sambil terus menerus mengelus pipinya.

"Ya! Joonmyeon hyung kau membuatku gila! Argh!"

Jongdae menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di sofa sambil berguling-guling diatas karpet dengan wajah yang memerah, dan menghasilkan beberapa tendangan-tendangan pelan di punggung Chanyeol.

"Ya Jongdae-ah bisakah kau diam?! Aku tahu kau sedang kasmaran tetapi bisakah kau berhenti menendang punggungku?!"

"_Ani_. Tidak bisa," ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk dengan nama 'Joonmyeon Hyungie' tertera disitu, setelah menekan bulatan hijau di layarnya, Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfon Joonmyeon di kamarnya.

"_Yeoboseo, Jongdae-ah._"

"_Ne_, Jooonmyeon _hyung_!"

"_Sedang apa?_"

"Menonton dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _Wae_?"

"_Ani, bertanya saja. Apakah salah bila aku menanyakan kekasihku?"_

_BLUSH_

Kedua pipi Jongdae kembali memerah mendengar Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa Jongdae adalah kekasihnya.

Jongdae memang kekasihnya kan?

"_Jongdae? Kau disitu? Gwaenchana?"_

"_Ne_? Ah, _ne_ Joonmyeon _hyung_, _gwaenchana_."

"_Sudah makan malam?_"

Samar-samar Jongdae mendengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meneriakkan kata-kata, '_Yippie! Makan malam!_' '_Kyaaaa donat!_' '_Joonmyeon hyung kau yang terbaikkk!_'

"Mengajak ku makan malam bersama, _eoh_?" Jongdae tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"_Ani, untuk apa? Melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti itu sudah membuatku kenyang_," Joonmyeon membalas senyuman manis Jongdae dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat sedikit.

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya kaget mendapati Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya.

Jongdae memutuskan untuk mematikan koneksi telponnya dengan Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon.

_Jongdae kayak anak gadi banget deh ih /slapped/_

"Hei," ucap Joonmyeon pelan sambil mengusak rambut coklat Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum menikmati perlakuan manis Joonmyeon.

"Bahkan terkadang aku bingung. Kau ini _namja_ atau _yeoja_? Kenapa tingkahmu seperti_ yeoja, eoh_?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan Jongdae sekarang.

Wajahnya memerah sampai telinganya, wajah tertunduk dengan senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

_IH KAYAK ANAK GADIS BENERAN KAN ISH /slapped again/_

"Emm, Joonmyeon _hyung_," Jongdae memberanikan diri menatap wajah damai Joonmyeon.

"_Ne_?"

"Emm dalam rangka apa kau datang kemari?"

"Entahlah, hanya merasa bosan di rumah. Melarikan diri lebih tepatnya?"

"_Ey_?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah terkejut Jongdae.

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ku baru saja kembali dari acara kabur dari rumah, kemudian yaaah, ia anak badung, menghamili kekasihnya dan berusaha menjelaskan pada _appa_. Jadi bisa dibilang aku diusir sementara. Seharusnya aku tidur di apartemen ku, tetapi yaahh kau taulah aku terlalu malas untuk tidur sendirian dsana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur disini, hehe," ucap Joonmyeon lempeng sambil menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aahh, begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, apa kalian begitu dekat hingga tinggal di rumah yang sama?"

"_Ani_. Sewaktu kami kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama dulu, orang tua kami pergi ke Australia untuk mengurus bisnis. Kau taulah orang tua kami bertiga memiliki hubungan bisnis yang mereka dirikan semenjak luus kuliah bersama kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Kami tinggal bertetangga di sebuah apartemen, kecuali keluarga Kyungsoo. Ketika perjalanan pulang-"

Jongdae terdiam menatap lantai dibawahnya. Joonmyeon yang mengetahui kondisi tersebut menarik Jongdae pelan menuju kasur Jongdae, kemudian mendudukkan tubuh mereka di pinggir kasur sambil mengelus punggung Jongdae pelan.

"-pesawat kedua orang tua kami... hiks... dinyatakan hilang..."

Joonmyeon terdiam mendengar cerita Jongdae. Jadi itu lasannya mengapa mereka berempat sangat dekat hingga sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan.

"Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Do _Ahjumma_ ke apartemen kami, memberikan surat dari orang tua kami bertiga, mereka menulisnya untuk kami bertiga pula dalam satu surat. Seperti sudah diduga ya, _hyung_. Katanya, kami bertiga akan pindah ke suatu rumah tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo, dan menjual apartemen ini. Awalnya kami tidak setuju, namun ini permintaan mendiang orang tua kami, kami hanya bisa menurutinya saja, dan Do _Ahjumma_ dan Do _Ahjussi_ mengatakan bahwa mereka yang akan mengurus penjualan apartemen kami. Aku ingat, saat itu aku dan Chanyeol merebutkan kamar ini. Namun akhirnya Do _Ahjumma_ memberikan kamar ini untuk ku. Rumah ini penginggalan orang tua kami sewaktu mereka kuliah, namun rumah ini mereka tinggalkan ketika mereka menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bertetangga."

Jongdae menarik napasnya oelan. Tanda bahwa sepertinya ia menyudahi ceritanya.

Joonmyeon terdiam mendengarnya. Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol bahkan harus menerima hal yang berat di masa muda nya, berusaha bersama, berjuang bersama menghadapi dunia ini. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya tinggal duduk diam menikmati harta keluarganya yang berlimpah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Tuhan atas kejadian ini. Itu artinya Tuhan sangat sayang pada orang tua kami, iyakan _hyung_? Aku tidak merasa keberatan atas kejadian ini semua. Asalkan mereka ada di sisiku, aku merasa bahu ku sangat ringan," Jongdae mengalihkan wajahnya menatap wajah Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. Seolah-olah menyemangati Joonmyeon agar tidak menyerah dalam kehidupan ini.

Joonmyeon merengkuh Jongdae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, kemudian menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Jongdae sambil mengelus surai cokelat Jongdae.

'Mari berjuang bersama, Jongdae-ah!'

•―•

Joonmyeon membaringkan tubuh Jongdae di atas kasurnya, menyelimutinya, kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_! Apakah Jongdae tertidur?"

"Hm."

"Kau bisa berikan segelas susu dan sepotong donat yang kau bawakan tadi. Ia melewatkan makan siangnya hari ini."

CKLEK

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Ya! Luhan-_ge_, biasakan memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk!"

"_Ne_? Hehe,_ mian_," ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Eh Joonmyeon-ah? Sedang apa?"

"Melobi kami, memberi kejutan pada kekasih belum 24 jam nya."

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Sudah 27 jam tau!"

PFFTT

Baekhyun dan Luhan mati-matian menahan tawanya karena ekspresi yang Joonmyeon keluarkan dari jawaban bodohnya.

Apa-apaan itu? 27 jam? Ia menghitungnya? Nanti kalau sudah pacaran satu tahun, maka berapa jam? Berapa menit?

"Hoaamm pagi semuanya!" Jongdae meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap kecil.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat tingkah Jongdae.

"Pagi? Pagi? Pagi katamu?! Hahaha Jongdae-ah kau sangat lucu! Kau bahkan baru tidur selama 15 menit!"

Pupil mata Jongdae bergerak-gerak mencari jam yang ada di dinding rumahnya. Dan betul saja, ini pukul 19.35, ia benar-benar tidur selama 15 menit.

"_Eoh_? Hehe," Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Lu-_ge_, kegiatan malam?"

"_Ani_, hanya berkunjung saja."

"Setiap malam kau selalu berkunjung, _ge_," protes Chanyeol.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Joonmyeon-ah, apa kabar Lay disana?"

Tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menegang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, sedangkan wajah Joonmyeon memucat mendengarnya.

"Dia, emm, dia baik, _ge_. _Ne_ dia baik dan sehat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Jongdae menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya.

'Lay? _Nuguya_?'

•―•

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat Jongin menelfonnya.

"_Yeoboseo, Kyungsoo hyung!_"

"Ne, Jongin-ah._ Wae_?"

"_Ani, hanya merindukanmu._" 'Kau berbohong, Jongin-ah.'

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne. Sangat!_"

"Aku juga." 'merindukanmu yang dulu.'

"_Hyung, tadi kau marah padaku?_"

"Hmm _ani, wae_?" '_Ani_, hanya kecewa.'

"_Kau tidak membalas pesankuu~_"

"Tadi aku dipanggil untuk makan malam. Aku tadi terlalu lelah untuk menunggu pesanmu," Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya keatas mengakibatkan beberapa helai poninya terbang. 'Dan tidak ingin mengganggumu.'

"_Mian, tadi aku ada urusan_." 'Urusan apa, Jongin-ah?'

"Gwaenchana, Jongin-ah."

"_Hyung, eomma ku memanggil, aku harus menemuinya. Aku tutup sebentar, ne?_" 'Bukankah _eomma_ mu sedang di Eropa bulan ini dan baru berangkat kemarin?'

"Ne, Jongin-ah, _annyeong_."

"_Annyeong, hyung-_" 'Jangan ucapkan kata itu-'

"_-saranghae!_"

PIIP

Kyungsoo mematikan koneksi telponnya sekaligus mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke rumah Jongdae?"

•―•

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Kenapa tubuh Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menegang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan?

Lay. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi, dimana?

"Ya Kim Chen! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?!"

Lamunan Jongdae buyar ketika teriakan Baekhyun terasa berdengung di telinganya.

"Kemana?"

"Makan malam."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aish, makan malam!"

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di rumah saja?"

"Kau mau makan apa, _eo_?"

"Hehe. _Kajja_!"

"Ganti dulu celana bebek mu itu!"

"_Eo_? Hehe sebentar."

Jongdae langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti celana bebek kesayangannya.

TRING

**Kyungroro: Kim Chen, apa kau di rumah?**

Jongdae mendecakkan lidahnya sebal membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Hei! Jongdae itu 4 bulan lebih tua daripada Kyungsoo! Yah walaupun hanya 4 bulan tetap saja Jongdae lebih tua kan?

**Jongdae: **_**Ani, wae**_**? Aku, Baek, Yeol, Joonmyeon **_**hyung**_**, dan Lu-**_**ge**_** akan makan diluar. Dan ingat, aku 4 bulan lebih tua darimu, panggil aku **_**hyung**_**, Kyungroro!**

Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya dengan pandangan yang masih menatap lurus ke arah ponselnya.

**Kyungroro: Aish, pukul berapa kalian akan pulang?**

**Jongdae: Entahlah, mungkin sembilan atau setengah sepuluh.**

**Kyungroro: Bisa aku menginap di rumah mu? Ada beberapa hal yang haru ku ceritakan padamu.**

**Jongdae: **_**Geurae**_**, nanti kalau sudah sampai akan ku kabarkan.**

**Kyungroro: **_**Jinjja**_**?!**_** Gomawo hyung**_**!**

"_Kajja_!"

•―•

"Siapa yang traktir malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar terpasang indah di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja yang baru saja jadian, iyakan Joonmyeon-ah?"

"_Aniya_."

Dan saat itu juga 6 pasang mata dengan sadisnya menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan 'kau-traktir-atau-mati-malam-ini'

"A-a-ahh _neee_ aku yang traktir!"

•―•

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnbya sepulang dari makan malam mereka. Ia melirik ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

"_Mwohae_?"

"Membereskan pakaian," Joonmyeon meringis menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Ah begitu, yasudah."

Jongdae teringat ia belum mengabari Kyungsoo akan kepulangannya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan bercerita sesuatu, dan Jongdae yakin itu tentang Jongin.

**Jongdae: Kyung, aku sudah pulang, datanglah.**

**Kyungroro:**_** Arraseo, gomawo**_**!**

TING TONG

"Kyaaaaa Kyungsoo-ahhh akhirnya kau dataaangg!"

"Tidak usah berlebihan, _hyung_," ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"_Ey_, biar kutebak, Jongin?"

"_Ne_."

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

Chanyeol datang dan menghampiri Jongdae dan Kyungsoo dengan tiga kaleng dingin jus jeruk, kemudian memberikannya kepada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo_,_ hyung_._ Ani_, aku rasa Jongin berubah."

"Berubah? Maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae penasarah dengan alis yang berkerut. Berubah? Apa maksud dari kalimat Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin berubah?

"Ia tidak seperti yang dulu," Kyungsoo menjawan lirih pertanyaan Jongdae.

'Jangan percaya padanya, Kyungsoo-ah,' batin Chanyeol dan Jongdae kompak.

TBC

Hula halooooo

Maaf update sangat lama /kayak ada yg nungguin aja/

Ya iya sih gaada yang nungguin ._.

Ini ngebut loh bikinnya Cuma beberapa hari, padahal biasanya bikin bisa sampe sebulanan gitu (/'-')/

Oh iyaa kalo ada yang bingung sama kalimat dengan tanda petik satu setelah kalimat Kyungsoo ngomong sama Jongin, itu maksudnya apa yang ada di batin Kyungsoo, yang sebenernya mau diucapin gituu sama Kyungsoo, tapi berkebalikan sama apa yang diaa bilang ke Jongin hehe

Akhir kataaa _review juseyooo_~~

•―•

PREVIEW NEXT CHAP

"Kyaa ini hari kelulusan kita!"

"Apa kalian akan tetap ke universitas yang sama?"

•―•

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada Joonmyeon, Jongdae-ah."

"Ini tunanganku, Zhang Yixing. Ia Lay."

•―•

"Ya Jongin-ah! Hiks apa yang kau lakukan hiks bersama _yeoja_ itu hiks?!"

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, hyung. Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia, iyakan, _chagiya_?"

"Hmm."

•―•

Chendae, 10/05/15, 11.57, Jakarta, Indonesia


End file.
